Blackout
by PadynLecki
Summary: Catherine investigates why she hasn't heard from Vincent..and there is something seriously not right about him. [tw: violence and graphic] (Okay there are no SPN characters but the concept of demons I took from SPN. And there are only 2 parts.)
1. Playtime

[tw: violence and graphic]

She entered the warehouse, wondering why she hasn't heard from Vincent lately. JT not answering her calls, everything didn't feel right. As she reached his loft she saw a hunching figure, breathing heavily. Hanging over another figure.

"Vincent..?" she said as she cautiously approached, pistol in hand. With one huff the hunched figure turned and faced her. It was Vincent, transformed, but something really wasn't right. She glanced toward the other figure, JT passed out on the ground. Catherine froze, what happened here? She returned her glance back to Vincent, who was steadily approaching. Then she sensed it, that person approaching her was not Vincent, not her Vincent.

As he drew ever closer, Catherine saw that his eyes were completely black. No familiar, golden ocher color in his eyes, just black. Catherine took a step back, unsure of what to do. Then the Beast bared his teeth, but it instantly became a grin. As she witnessed this toothy grin, he morphed back to normal, but it was abnormal. It was quick; usually Vincent would take longer to gain control again. Catherine's eyes were locked on to him…who is this?

This imposter's eyes were still a soulless black. Vincent snickered, "Hello, Catherine." His eyes shifted back to normal, but Vincent was far from his normal.

"I was playing with JT," Vincent looked at JT. "But he stopped moving." Catherine glanced at JT, she could see all the scrapes and bruises. Vincent's voice ripped her from thinking too much.

"Oh, don't worry he is still alive, didn't want to risk losing control of this fine vessel. But the big guy couldn't stop me from having some fun. Should've seen how he begged me to stop." He chuckled.

"Imagine just resting at home and seeing your best friend come home all 'beasted out' is the term JT uses…correct? And I just leaped at him. Oh man, his face, was pure terror." Catherine grimaced, Vincent smirked..seemed that was the reaction he wanted. He kept on describing the events that happened.

"As I landed on him, I let out a rippling snarl. To add more fear in that panicky man. His face…was so priceless. Then I grinned at him, just adding fuel to the fire. He struggled to get out from under me, which I allowed to give JT some hope. Then it was fun to take that away, played with him until he lost conscience. Doesn't that sound so fun Catherine?" Vincent laughed; this was all a game to him. He was gauging her reactions, trying to get her furious. Catherine couldn't take this imposter anymore; she raised her pistol and aimed it at Vincent.

"Who are you, what have you done with Vincent?" She asked fiercely. Vincent didn't react at all to the raised pistol or Catherine's query. Matter of fact it seemed to amuse him, that grin never seemed to leave his face. This sadistic bastard wasn't Vincent, but it was him body wise. His attitude wasn't her Vincent. Something happened to him. Vincent kept on going on.

"You can't imagine my surprise when I possessed this body. I was just expecting a guilty man..but to find, his amazing abilities. It is amazing feeling, well worth all the baggage on this vessel. It is like I don't even need to use my own abilities, and it is more exhilarating playing with this creature." Catherine stayed silent..trying to absorb what this person was saying..

"Possessed?" Catherine stated. Vincent then looked at her, with that smirk. His eyes turned black again. It seemed he wouldn't stop smiling and it was getting to Catherine.

"I'd say we shared enough words, it's better you don't know everything. That would take the suspense away." Vincent retorted, still ignoring her words. Vincent's chest started heaving, distortion spreading like wild-fire. Normal breaths turned into snarls, claws emerging. Once the transformation was complete Vincent cracked his neck a couple times.

"It's time for some fun." Vincent's distorted voice sounded out. It seemed it was hard for the Beast to talk..heaving between each word. Catherine never heard his beastly side talk, that gave a chill down her spine. He slowly approached her..Then he roared at the top of his lungs at her. Catherine flinched, Vincent used that moment to leap at her..Catherine snapped out of it and dodged him. As she rolled away a sting resonated in her shoulder. She then heard a crash behind her, Vincent ran into some vials and steel stands, which did nothing to phase him. She got back on her feet and aimed her pistol back at him. The pain increased as she lifted her arms up. As he turned to face her, he pulled shards of glass out of his body. Catherine never noticed how quickly he healed until she witnessed his flesh wounds close up as he pulled them out. The imposter looked her in the eyes, and then glanced at her shoulder. Blood slowly dripping from her shoulder to the floor.

"No…" the Beast gasped..his eyes returned to a familiar yellow. He reached out to Catherine, trembling. What has he done? His hands suddenly went to his head, he was breathing heavily. Vincent coughed a couple times and it looked like he was coughing..black smoke..? As this inner struggle went on Vincent's features returned to normal. Catherine lowered her gun in astonishment. What is going on?

"NO!..I won't lose this vessel that easily." Vincent snapped. "SHE is fine; it is just a flesh wound." He growled, there was a struggle between the imposter and Vincent. Vincent froze..the struggle stopped, his arms dropped down. His eyes reigned black again..but this time there was no smirk. He was furious.

"It hasn't even gotten too extreme..I'll show you extreme. I'll make you watch while she struggles. And I will stay in control. Let's see how you can fight back." He challenged his vessel. Then that devious smirk came back. Vincent then rapidly beasted out, growls escaped his throat. All Catherine could do is watch. What could she do without hurting Vincent? Vincent was still in there. And his last remarks got her on the defensive, she raised her gun. Vincent raced toward her and just swiped at her hands..with his claws. The pain overtook her hand; she winced and dropped her gun. Her hand began to spasm; she looked at her hand which now had three cuts on it. Next thing Catherine felt was his clawed hands at her neck, she instantly brought her hands to her throat. With that one hand Vincent raised Catherine off the ground, with her trying to pulling up oh his arm struggling to get air into her lungs. Vincent dug his claws into her neck a bit, getting the pained expression he wanted from Catherine.


	2. Struggle

[tw: violence and graphic]

"What to do next, maybe a snap of the neck?" His distortion sounded. He showed a toothy grin as her blood traveled down his arm. His eyes kept that soulless black. Catherine stared at those eyes trying to see any familiarity in them, and there was nothing.

He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Luckily Catherine pulled herself up enough so she could breathe a bit. But…how long can she last. Vincent's nose eventually went to his arm, to her blood, and he licked it off. Catherine averted her glance in disgust. He started purring, which sounded like a chuckle, and that grin wouldn't leave his face.

-_shunk_-

Both of their attention was pulled to his shoulder, to find a tranq dart. The tranq dart did nothing to the imposter, but it stopped the flow of adrenaline. Vincent slowly morphed back, claws exiting Catherine's neck, beastly abilities going away. Only the core remained, the beast was gone.

"Drop her!" JT shouted, trying to get to his feet with the tranq gun aimed at Vincent, or whatever this thing is. Why didn't the tranq knock him out? This Vincent looked at JT with a straight face. It was like he didn't know how to react to JT to being awake again. Eventually Vincent showed annoyance.

"Oh look who awoke to play again. I'm glad in a way, because this other toy was straining me too much. Vincent was really struggling to make me stop. But then you had to take the excitement away with this dart." He stated irritably. Vincent let go of Catherine to pull the dart out. Catherine fell to the ground coughing, breathing in all she could. She managed to get grab her pistol and Vincent was making his move to JT.

"Vincent, NO! Fight whatever is in you, don't stop fighting it." Catherine managed to yell out, and the pain resonated in her throat. Vincent stopped walking toward JT, it looked like a spasm happened throughout Vincent's body. Vincent fell to the ground landing on his hands. His body was convulsing, he was heaving and coughing. Catherine worried, rushed to her feet and ran to Vincent. JT shocked, rushed over as well. Catherine bent down to his level.

"What in the hell is going on?! Vincent, you okay big guy?" JT said in a panicky tone. As Catherine looked at his face black smoke was slowly flowing out of his nose and mouth.

"Get out of me.." Vincent coughed. "I won't let you hurt them anymore, Skuld." Vincent put so much effort in those words, he was fighting to speak them. Vincent then snickered.

"I admire your vigor, but I'm not letting go easily." Vincent said. "You might win after all." Now Vincent wouldn't stop chuckling. The laughter soon turned into coughs. Each cough brought out black smoke. It got to the point where Vincent was dry heaving this smoke out. Catherine didn't even know what to do, neither did JT. The smoke then moved back into Vincent. Vincent fist clenched, his body started to convulse again.

"Vincent?!" Catherine exclaimed she grabbed his hand. The convulsing stopped, he breathed in deeply. He looked at her hand; the cuts sent a shiver down his spine. He did that to her. He then put an effort to look in her eyes. Catherine could see the guilt in his eyes, and it was his eyes. No hint of that blackness. She watched as his eyes moved to her neck. He expression turned even sadder.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry," Vincent managed, "You need to get out of here so he doesn't hurt you again…you too JT." He looked to JT, then back to the floor, struggling again. Catherine then took his face and made him look at her, she could see blackness spreading in his eyes, and his effort to hold it back.

"Vincent, we'll never leave you. We work better when we are together. We'll beat this thing back _together." _She told him. "Yea Vincent, why would we leave when you need us the most?" JT added in. Vincent slowly nodded. Since he was coughing this thing up, Catherine just patted his back, to try to help and to show that she was there. JT was there as support. They had no idea what they were facing so what could they do..Vincent was silent for a moment and then he started to cough again. He was really straining to get this thing out. After a while of hacking and coughing, his body started to writhe painfully. With that pain, he started to yell. This shook Catherine and JT..is he okay? Catherine gripped on to his hand tighter. It was the only thing she could think to do.

"You can do it Vincent. You can beat back the beast; you can sure as hell beat back whatever this is!" Catherine spoke with determination. Vincent breathed in sharply, he was shaking. He strained to hold it in, but Vincent yelled in pain again. As he yelled again a trail of that black smoke tunneled out of his mouth and flew to the ventilation. JT followed it with his eyes and he saw it leave the building and fly away. Vincent almost collapsed but Catherine managed to keep him up. Vincent was breathing heavily, struggling to hold his ground.

"C'mon let's get you to the couch, you can rest there." JT said as he walked to him and put him on his shoulder to support him, Catherine supported his other side. Steadily they made it to the couch and Vincent collapsed on the couch and sat there catching his breath. Catherine then felt the full extent of her wounds and sat down herself. She touched the wounds on her neck and let out a pained sigh. Curiosity was killing JT, although he was hurt he couldn't wrap his head around what happened.

"What was that Vincent? I just saw a column of smoke escape your mouth…and that smoke looked like it had a mind of its own. What kind of sickness has that smoke and causes a personality change?" JT questioned. Vincent swallowed hard. He held the answer but hardly believed it himself, he shook his head. It wasn't possible..this had to be a dream. "Vincent..?" Catherine asked. Vincent looked at her again seeing her injuries on her hand, shoulder, and neck. He did those, it send shivers through out his body. Then looking at JT and seeing all those scrapes and bruises made him feel even worse. Vincent dropped his head into his hands.

"I…I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself." He stammered. "I can hardly believe it myself..It doesn't make any sense." He lifted his head and looked at the scene before himself. "And it looks like this is actually not my imagination. That thing inside me..was a demon. I was possessed."

"Wait, we are talking like a _demon_, like the Exorcist?" JT exclaimed. It sounded so weird to all their ears. Vincent sighed, "Yes, I still don't believe it. Among the things this Skuld said to me was that he was a demon, looking for some fun." Just when they all believed their lives couldn't get any weirder, this supernatural event happened.

[**A/N**: The demon's name, Skuld, means guilt. That gives a hint why the demon was attracted to Vincent.]


End file.
